


I Only Know of Our Love

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff and Angst, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: How Thomas and the other personalities find out about Logic and Anxiety's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff (with a bit of angst peppered in, of course)!
> 
> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

“You know what the strangest thing in the world is? Emotions. Like sure, I know they are made from chemicals in our brains, but-” Logic whispered, breaking apart his kiss with the darker being, as they sat on Logic’s bed. “Logan, honey, we were just kissing. Now I know you think emotions are wrong, but tell me, when your lips our on mine, does anything else feel more right?” Anxiety replied, as Logic nodded and hummed in agreement. Logan then spoke, “You’re right, at least I know this love is correct, even if I forget how to work with those other icky emotions.” As Anxiety was about to rest his head on Logic’s shoulder, he fell onto the bed with logic nowhere in sight. “Damn, Thomas must’ve summoned him…,” Anxiety muttered. Not wanting to be away from his wondrous companion, Anxiety sunk down and entered Thomas’ stairway. 

“Anxiety, what are you doing here? I don’t recall saying anything to summon you,” questioned Thomas.

“Thomas, I thought you knew me better than this,” Anxiety tsked and shook his head, “I’m Anxiety. I come to you, when you don’t want me around.”

“True,” said Thomas. It was then that Anxiety noticed how disheveled Logic looked, how disheveled Anxiety made him look. His tie was loose from when Anxiety was tugging at it. His hair was ruffled from when Anxiety ran Anxiety’s hand through it. Logan’s glasses weren’t even on him, they were still on Anxiety from when Anxiety was joking around and seeing how blind Logic was. Apparently they were fake glasses; Logan just thought he looked smarter that way. Logan was probably thinking the same things because a blush started creeping on his skin. Thomas started to look back and forth between the two of them, while mumbling to himself, “Are they-, would they-, could two personalities even-” Just then, Morality walked back into the living room with a cup of tea from the kitchen and squealed. “Oh my gosh! I knew you two kids were going to get together, I just knew it!” Morality was jumping up and down, while somehow not spilling the tea. Prince then joined in the room and groaned, “Man, I thought I was going to be the first one with a fair maiden or fair sir, being as romantic as I am.”

Anxiety started to get panicky and a bit uncomfortable. They weren’t supposed to find out like this! They were so careless. Logic’s blush was more profound now as he walked over to Anxiety, seeing the other’s distress. Logic told off Morality for still squealing and jumping, because it was making Anxiety visibly upset. Logan put an arm around Anxiety and softly spoke, “Anx , it’s okay if they found out, even if it wasn’t how we wanted. They were bound to anyway.” Anxiety nodded and leaned into Logan, as he tried to hide himself. Anxiety then took the glasses off and put them on Logic, and tried to straighten up Logic’s tie. “Anx, don’t worry dear, I like being able to show that we’re together. After all it is the only emotion I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/)


End file.
